Sommernächte
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: HikoKenshin WAFF


Kenshin Fanfiction  
  
Sommernächte : Juni  
  
Kenshin/Hiko WAFF  
  
PS: Liebe Action-Freunde, wie immer müsst ihr bei meinen FFs leider auf die Action verzichten.  
  
Juni 1860  
  
Die Hitze lag drückend über dem ganzen Land. Kein Wind rauschte durch die grünen Wälder. Keine Wolke bedeckte den strahlend blauen Himmel oder hielt das gleissende Licht der Sonne zurück. Auch in den sonst so kühlen Wäldern war die schwüle Hitze kaum auszuhalten. Kenshin hielt schweißüberströmt sein Schwert in den Händen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Obwohl er nur noch seine Hakama und seine Schuhe anhatte -seinen Kimono hatte er schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr an - war er am ganzen Körper naß geschwitzt. Seine Haare klebten förmlich an seiner Stirn und in seinem Nacken. Ausserdem fiel es ihm immer schwerer sein Schwert richtig in den Händen zu halten, weil seine Hände so feucht waren. Kenshin stöhnte innerlich. Wie konnte Shisho bei der Hitze nur seinen Mantel anbehalten!?! Er wischte sich noch einmal den Schweiß von der Stirn und nahm dann seine Angriffsposition ein. Er sammelte all seine Gedanken, versuchte seine Konzentration von nichts zu durchbrechen zu lassen - und sprang los. Stahl traf auf Stahl und zwei Sekunden später fand Kenshin sich auf dem Rücken liegend auf dem Erdboden wieder.  
  
Seijuro Hiko ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken wie er sich über das Wetter ärgerte. Wie unglaublich lächerlich, wo er doch sowieso nichts daran ändern konnte. Trotzdem schlug ihm die Hitze zunehmen aufs Gemüt. Wenn er wenigstens seinen verdammten Mantel ausziehen könnte, doch dann war die Gefahr zu groß das er seine Kraft nicht richtig abschätzen konnte und somit Kenshin verletzten konnte. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß um es aufgrund von einfachem Wohlbefinden einzugehen. Seit einer Woche war es nun schon so heiß wie in keinem Sommer den er jemals erlebt hatte. Die frühsommerliche Regenperiode war kurz gewesen dieses Jahr und nun brütete eine schreckliche Hochsommerhitze über dem Land. Nicht einmal hier, im dichtesten Waldstück des ganzen Berges war es auch nur einigermaßend kühl. Normalerweise würde er mit Kenshin am Wasserfall üben, doch selbst dort war es um die Mittagszeit unerträglich. Zuerst hatte er es als eine gute Übung für Kenshin gesehen um seine Ausdauer zu fördern, aber nun hielt das Wetter schon sieben Tage an und er könnte schwören das es mit jedem Tag noch ein bisschen wärmer wurde.  
  
Ein Blick auf Kenshin, der sich gerade wider auf die Füße rappelte verriet ihm das das Kind kurz vor einem Hitzekollaps stand. Sein Gesicht und sein ganzer Körper waren fast so rot wie seine Haare. Hiko seufzte innerlich. Es hatte einfach keine Sinn mehr heute noch weiter zu machen. Kenshin atmete schwer als er wieder auf den Beinen stand. Ein weiteres mal nahm er sein Schwert und stellte sich in Angriffsposition. Er wollte schon losspringen, als Hiko ihn zurück hielt. "Baka deshi, es reicht für heute." "Was?" platzte es aus Kenshin heraus als er Hiko verwirrt anblickte. "Shisho, ich kann das noch besser!" sagte Kenshin verzweifelt, "Ich werde mich besser konzentrieren und-" "Oh Baka deshi!" Hiko rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Ich weiß das du das besser kannst. Aber für heute reicht es wirklich." Kenshin machte ein betroffenes Gesicht und schaute schuldbewußt zu Boden. "Gomen..." "Baka! Wirst du wohl endlich mit diesem Selbstmitleid aufhören!" fuhr Hiko ihn an. "Ich bin nicht unzufrieden mit dir, baka deshi" , fuhr er etwas ruhiger fort, "aber es reicht wirklich. Wir gehen uns jetzt um unser Abendessen kümmern." "Nicht sehr einleuchtend am frühen Mittag" dachte Hiko über sich selbst verärgert, aber eine andere Erklärung war ihm nicht eingefallen und er konnte wohl kaum sagen das Kenshin sich eine Auszeit verdient hatte. Kenshin grinste ihn in kindlicher Freude an und folgte ihm den Weg zurück zu ihrer Hütte.  
  
Das Rauschen des Wasserfalls brachte etwas Leben in den heute so stillen Wald. Kenshin stand mitten in dem kristallklaren Fluss und versuchte sein Glück mit einem kleinen Netz. Er trug nur noch seinen Fundoshi und hatte sich ersteinmal kopfüber in eine der tieferen Stellen des Flusses geworfen, als sie ankamen. Nun glänzten viele kleine Wassertropfen auf seinem Haar und seiner Haut im gleißenden Licht der Sonne. Hiko saß mit seiner Angel an einem schattigen Platz ein paar Meter flussabwärts und trank Sake. Es gab einfach nichts über gut gekühlten Sake an so einem Tag! Noch immer war keine einzige Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Der erlösende Regen schien weit entfernt. Hiko überlegte sich , wie er mit dem Training fortfahren sollte, falls diese Hitze noch ein paar Tage anhielt. Kenshin war zwar zäh, aber nach einer Woche hatte selbst er genug von diesem Wetter, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde und schon gar nicht vor Baka deshi. Die Möglichkeiten waren mehr als nur gering und- "SHIIIISHOOO!" riß ihn ein aufgeregter Schrei aus seinen Gedanken. "Shisho, ich hab einen erwischt!" rief Kenshin stolz als er mit seinem Fang durch das Wasser flussabwärts zu Hiko rannte und dabei Wasser zu allen Seiten aufspritzte. "BAKA DESHI! DU VERSCHEUCHST MIR DOCH ALLE FISCHE!!!" brüllte Hiko. "Oh..."  
  
Das Knarren der Tür weckte Kenshin aus seinem leichten Schlaf. Er lag ohne Decke auf seinem Futton weil es selbst nachts noch warm war. Verschlafen blinzelte Kenshin in die Dunkelheit und gab seinen Augen Zeit sich an sie zu gewöhnen. Nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte er das Innere der kleinen Hütte im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schien. Kenshin gähnte herzhaft , rollte sich dann auf die andere Seite des Futtons und bemerkte das er ganz allein in der Hütte war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur ganz kurz geschlafen und Shisho trank noch draussen Sake. Kenshin schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder zu schlafen. Doch er fühlte sich plötzlich hellwach. "Vielleicht ist es ja auch kurz vor Sonnenaufgang..." überlegte Kenshin sich. Er beschloß gleich aufzustehen. Villeicht durfte er noch schwimmen gehen während Shisho trainierte . Shisho trainierte immer morgens , wenn Kenshin noch schlief und auch abends, wenn er wieder ins Bett ging. Er räumte schnell seinen Futton auf und zog dann seine Hakama an bevor er in die angenehm frische Nacht hinaustrat. Verwundert stellte Kenshin fest, das es noch mitten in der Nacht war. Der Mond leuchtete hell an dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel und kein Lichtstreifen zeichnete sich am Horizont ab, nur die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Zwischen den Bäumen konnte er gerade noch Hiko erkennen, der zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Der weiße Mantel hob sich deutlich vom nächtlichen Grau des Waldes ab. Jetzt da er schon auf war und sich zudem auch noch recht ausgeschlafen fühlte , hatte Kenshin auch keine Lust mehr schlafen zu gehen. Stattdessen folgte er Hiko in die Dunkelheit der Wälder.  
  
Nachdem Kenshin Hiko in den Wäldern verloren hatte, ging er dem Rauschen des Wasserfalls nach. Schliesslich kam er in der Nähe des Platzes raus, an dem er heute mittag den Fisch gefangen hatte. Kenshin entdeckte Hiko unter dem Wasserfall wieder, wo er meditierte. Er trug nur noch Fundoshi und selbst unter dem riesigen Wasserfall bot er noch einen imposanten Anblick. Auch wenn Hiko groß und kräftig gebaut war , verwunderte es Kenshin wie er dem Druck des tossenden Wassres standhalten konnte. Bis jetzt hatte Hiko ihn jedenfalls noch nicht bemerkt. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich, normalerweise wußte Shisho immer wo er war, auch wenn er es ihm nicht konkret gesagt hatte. In kindlicher Freude darüber, das das heute nicht so war, fasste Kenshin einen tollkühnen Plan. Er würde an Shisho herankommen ohne von ihm entdeckt zu werden! Er zog seine Hakama und seine Schuhe aus und huschte, verdeckt hinter ein paar Sträuchern, in das kalte Wasser. Kenshin atmete noch einmal tief ein und tauchte dann unter. So schnell er konnte schwomm er unter Wasser in Richtung des Wasserfalls. Es war so dunkel das er nicht sehen konnte wo hin er schwomm, er musste sich ganz auf seinen Orientierungssinn und sein Gehör verlassen. Das Donnern des Wasserfalls wurde auch unter Wasser lauter, je näher er rankam. Die Strömung wurde immer stärker und es fiel ihm immer schwere dagegen an zuschwimmen. Er war fast da, doch die Luft ging ihm langsam aus. Er musste sich zusammen reissen um nicht nach oben zu tauchen, als er plötzlich von zwei starken Armen aus dem Wasser gerissen wurde.  
  
Verwirrt blickte Kenshin in die zwei musternden Augen von Hiko. Schnell versuchte er abzuschätzen, ob Shisho sauer auf ihn war, jedoch kam er zu der Annahme das Hiko höchsten ein bisschen verärgert war. "Baka deshi, dachtest du etwa ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt? Du bist wirklich noch dümmer als ich dachte." Sagte Hiko halbverärgert, halb amüsiert. Kenshin war erleichtert als er ein belustigendes Funkeln in Hikos Augen wahrnahm. Verschmitzt grinste er Hiko an. "Baka deshi!" seufzte Hiko und schmiss Kenshin zurück in das eiskalte Wasser. Die Strömung riss ihn ein paar Meter weit mit, dann tauchte Kenshin wieder auf und quitschte vor Vergnügen. Hiko schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er hatte einen empörten Protest erwartet, doch Kenshin kicherte nur als er wieder zurück zu ihm schwamm. Nicht , das er dem ganz abgeneigt wäre. Kein einziges mal seit dem Kenshin bei ihm war hatte er ihn so gesehen. In den letzten vier Monaten hatte er kein einziges mal gelacht. Und nun , so vollkommen unerwartet, sah er sich plötzlich diesem verspielten Kind gegenüber. Vielleicht lag es am Wetter. Oder auch nicht. Hiko seufzte. Baka deshi steckte voller Überraschungen. Mit seiner Meditation war es jedenfalls vorbei.  
  
Hiko sass am Ufer des Flusses und trank Sake. Er hatte sich wieder vollständig angekleidet und nun lastete wieder der schwere weiße Mantel auf seinen Schultern. Er beobachtete Kenshin, der schon seit einiger Zeit damit beschäftigt war, auf einen Felsen zu klettern und dann in das kühle Nass zu springen. Jedesmal riss ihn die Strömung fort und jedesmal kämpfte er sich zurück zu dem Felsen um wieder von neuen zu beginnen. Eigentlich hatte Hiko ihn sofort wieder zurück ins Bett schicken wollen, aber die ungewohnte gute Stimmung des Kindes hatte ihn umgestimmt. Morgen würde es vielleicht schon wieder ganz anders aussehen und ein trauriger Hauch würde zurück in Kenshins Augen kehren. Diese großen traurigen Augen.... wie anders Kenshin doch heute nacht aussah. Er lachte so unbefangen und so befreit als wäre ihm nie etwas böses wiederfahren. Die ganzen Monate über hatte Hiko ab und zu versucht Kenshin zum lachen zu bringen oder ihn wenigstens aufzuheitern. Nichts davon hatte geklappt. Er hatte es mit spannenden Geschichten versucht und einigen anderen Sachen versucht. Einmal hatte er ihm kleine Häschen gezeigt, die kaum ein paar Wochen alt waren. Das war das einzige mal gewesen, das sich der Schleier der Traurigkeit in Kenshins Augen kurz verzogen hatte und er sich für einige wenige Minuten am Spiel der Häschen erfreuen konnte wie jedes andere Kind auch. Doch als Kenshin am nächsten Tag wieder zu dem Bau der Kaninchen ging wurde er Zeuge wie Fuchs aus dem Unterholz schoß, die Hasenmutter totbiß und dann die Häschen packte und mitschleppte. Das alles war so schnell passiert das Kenshin dem Fuchs erst hinterherjagte als es schon zu spät war und der Fuchs im Dickicht der Wälder verschwand. Völlig verstört war Kenshin an diesem Tag zu der kleinen Hütte zurückgekehrt. Das Erlebnis hatte alte Wunden in seinem kleinen Herz aufgerissen. Egal wie tapfer Kenshin auch war, in dieser Nacht hatte er sich in den Schlaf geweint.  
  
Kenshin hatte schliesslich genug von seinem Spiel und schwamm zum Ufer. Der kalte Nachtwind auf seiner nassen Haut liess ihn frösteln und so rannte er los um seine Kleider zusammen zu suchen. Erschöpft von dem anstrengenden Schwimmen und dem Rennen lies sich Kenshin neben Hiko ins Gras fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er blickte hinauf zu dem klaren Nachthimmel und seinen unzähligen Sternen. "Shisho, erzählt ihr mir etwas über die Sternbilder?" fragte Kenshin . "Baka deshi, du solltest längst im Bett sein!" Hiko trank einen weiteren Schluck Sake. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln als er Kenshins entäuschtes Gesicht sah. "Du weißt das wir morgen früh trainieren.." Kenshin nickte bestätigend. "Aber ich bin gar nicht müde, Shisho!" versicherte er und schaute Hiko an. Er überlegte kurz und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Und ich verspreche das ich morgen früh ganz fit sein werde und mich ganz arg anstrenge!" "So, so..." Kenshin wandte sein Blick enttäuscht wieder dem Himmel zu. Shisho hatten ihm schon ab und zu mal etwas über die Bilder der Sterne erzählt, aber es gab noch so viele die er nicht kannte. "Also , Baka deshi, von welchem Sternbild willst du etwa wissen?" Hiko hatte keine halbe Stunde erzählt, da war Kenshin auch schon fest eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten morgen hatte sich die Melancholie wieder über Kenshins Augen und seinen Geist gelegt. Hiko war nicht überrascht. Es würde noch lange dauern bis Kenshin die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen konnte. Die Wunden seiner geschundenen Seele heilten nur langsam. Doch die letzte Nacht war zumindest ein Anfang gewesen.  
  
Owari  
  
Ayumis Kommentar: Die Idee zur FF kam mir -wie sollte es auch anders sein -im Winter! Erst jetzt bin ich aber dazu gekommen sie aufzuschreiben. Sie ist irgendwie unausgereift, aber ich mag sie trotzdem . Kommentare sind dringend erwünscht! Oder schreibt mir an AyumiIkari@aol.com ! Ich freu mich! 


End file.
